


Bastet and Little Daniel... Start Asking Questions... Lots of Questions

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No Warnings(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Start Asking Questions... Lots of Questions

_SGC - General Hammond's office_

Ferretti had the unfortunate task of informing the general that Thor had taken their find away.

"Ain't that a kick in the ass?" muttered O'Neill, earning a mild warning look from Hammond.

"Colonel, I don't like it anymore than you do but the Asgard are our allies and I don't want to make waves." Leafing through a sheaf of papers, he ignored the disgruntled noises of his second-in-command.

Rubbing the back of his neck, O'Neill gave a tired sigh. "Dealing with the Asgard is as bad as doing business, or lack thereof, with the Nox." His brow raised at Ferretti's snort.

"Were too young, remember?" Ferretti shrugged a shoulder.

"Where's Danny?" asked O'Neill.

"Kid was feeling pretty down and took the cat back to his office." Ferretti had forgotten to tell them both what Bastet had done. "Lady B was the one responsible for us even finding that cave." He shook his head. "Don't know how she does it but Bastet's got the touch."

"I shouldn't be surprised by anything that cat does," snarked O'Neill. "Well I guess I should get my butt moving." Slapping his hands together, he grimaced. "Got a lovely bunch of newbies down on level sixteen just awaiting for little ole me to indoctrinate them."

"Don't scare them off too badly, Colonel," chuckled Hammond. "I still remember what happened last time." As both officers left he frowned, glancing at the phone. He couldn't put it off much longer and lifted the receiver.

++++

_Daniel's office_

Bastet quietly sat on the child's desk watching Daniel roll up paper to throw in a receptacle. " _Is this helping you to feel better?_ "

" _Not much._ "

" _Then why do it?_ " Not understanding how tossing paper in the air would help, Bastet padded over closer to the boy to gently rub her head against Daniel's own. " _You are still upset with that Asgard. I would have taken great enjoyment out of it if I had bit him._ "

" _That would have only made things worse._ " Daniel knew sulking never got him anywhere. It just gave him a bad headache. Tapping a few keys on his computer his fingers froze above the keyboard when a bright light filled his office. Knuckling his eyes, until he could see again, his mouth fell open.

"Greetings, Daniel O'Neill." Thor blinked a few times, before taking a few steps toward the youngster.

"Hi Thor. I thought you had left by now." Hearing Bastet hissing at the tiny alien Daniel placed a hand on her back to stroke it, hoping it would calm her. " _Don't do anything rash._ "

" _I am only upset because you are, little one._ "

Observing Thor's long fingers touching his armband, Daniel wondered what he was up to. He got his answer right away, when suddenly the room filled with light once more. Again rubbing his eyes to clear his vision he was amazed to see a familiar object laying on top of his work table. "What's that doing here?"

"I have decided that Stargate Command should have this." Walking over to the table Thor placed his hand on top of the device.

"What does it do?" Itching to fiddle with it himself, Daniel knew better. Dad wouldn't be happy with him, not to mention what General Hammond would say.

"This will help detect any type of Ancient technology whenever your teams go exploring." Having felt guilty, which was a new concept for an Asgard, Thor believed the humans deserved to have this.

"I've got to get Sam down here so you can show her how it works." Holding up a hand, Daniel smiled. "So don't beam out or anything." Swiveling in his chair, he picked up the phone.

In the meantime Bastet, curious, went over to the alien and sniffed around Thor a few times. Odd, there was no scent to the Asgard grey. Miffed, she turned right back around to join the child, not believing there was anything special about Thor's species.

Thor was curious about the small creature. "Daniel O'Neill, what type of animal is that?"

"A cat and she was my birthday present. I've named her Bastet," he beamed. "Oh and she's also telepathic but only I can hear her."

Thor tapped a few more buttons on his armband. " _It is my pleasure to meet you, Bastet._ "

Confused, she backed away from the alien. " _I am not bonded with you. How can this be? This is impossible!_ "

" _Not to the Asgard,_ " replied Thor.

Observing the interaction going on between the Asgard and his pet, Daniel realized something strange was happening. " _Bastet, what's up?_ "

" _Thor is speaking to me as you and I do without a bond. I do not like it._ "

"Thor, you're upsetting her," warned Daniel.

" _I apologize, Bastet. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. I find it fascinating that you are a telepath._ " 

Bastet was not impressed with the grey. " _I am not fascinating and I do not like you._ " With her tail in the air, she stood far away from Thor.

By the time Sam came down, Daniel had the impression of a Mexican standoff. Thor at one end of the room and his cat at the other. He figured he better calm Bastet down before things escalated further. So to Sam he said, "Start asking questions... lots of questions." Pointing toward the device, he then went to pick up his pet.

"Daniel, not sticking around?" questioned Sam, who was eager to discover what the Asgard was giving them.

With the cat cradled in his arms, Daniel shook his head. "Other things to do, Sam. Have fun." _Phew!_ Daniel felt like he'd just prevented a catastrophe of major proportions from happening. " _Why don't you and I go make General Hammond and dad happy and tell them all about Thor's gift?_ "

" _If we must, young one._ "

Dropping a kiss on her nose, Daniel laughed. _"We must._ "

_The End... or is it?"_


End file.
